


Flat On His Back

by Chima1675



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chima1675/pseuds/Chima1675
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they like to mix it up a little - and Jade thinks Dave looks much better in that red dress than she does, anyways.</p>
<p>Art fill for CyanSonata for Drone Season 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flat On His Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meoqie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meoqie/gifts).



 


End file.
